Same Green Eyes
by THE ULTIMATE POTTERHEAD
Summary: How Severus Snape helps the son of his enemy. May or may not contain cutting like in my other one and abuse. One of the stories you read when you are bored and/ or depressed or happy. I had too much coffee, and needed something to focus on. Enough said.
1. Chapter 1

**Same Green Eyes**

Prologue:

I had dreaded the day this would happen. I had known it was truly inevitable, one of the many heart aches I stored in the chest in the back of my mind. The chest I had spent years constructing and reinforcing. The chest that saved my very sanity. Under lock and key lay my troubles, struggling under the bonds of my will. I would not let them out. I relied on my invisible chains to keep me disciplined, to maintain the mask I was forced to wear. The mask that was now permanent. I bore the burden of many others, the ones who are unaware and undeserving. But it is all for her. For the one light at the end of the tunnel that kept me climbing. All for Lily. For her green, soulful eyes; for her flaming hair, for her smile. So I would protect what was once hers; what should have been ours to share. Her child. _His _spawn.

I had heard the whispers of my colleagues; they boasted on how he looked just like his father. I had scoffed and sneered, my wall of defense. Internally, I was spiraling. He would be just like his father, arrogant and self-centered, delighted by his fame. Albus had told me he had her eyes. _No_. Her eyes did not belong on a Potter. Her beautiful soulful windows could not, would not be on James Potters' face. They must be muddy imitations; mere shadows of the glory hers once were. None the less, today he would be coming to Hogwarts. An eleven year old replica of the man who stole my love. The boy who stole her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! Sorry for not updating in months! As you can see, I have the prologue for a new story I will be working on. I have decided that I no longer like my other story. I just think it moved too fast and wasn't really written well. I will probably re write it. I HAVE HAD SO MUCH WORK! I just finished over 100 pages of algebra! Personally, I am more of a language arts kind of girl. Anywho, the other chapters of this will be longer, but this is just the first. ENJOY!<strong>

Disclaimer: EVERYTHING belongs to my idol, Ms. Rowling. 


	2. The Hogwarts Express

Same Green Eyes

Chapter 1: Severus Snape

I often feel a certain animosity towards my occupation. The real one of course, not the plentitude of smaller, menial tasks that I have been guilted into. I find it morbidly amusing that an accomplished occulmns as myself finds discerning my own jumbled perceptions an obstacle. I suppose the word envy would suffice, but it is much too narcissistic for me to accept. I look at my gnarled, potion stained fingers, nimble in their own aging way and feel a peculiar jolt as I come to the same realization for the umpteenth time that I am the old one now.

I glare at the neophyte witches and wizards, obsequious and star struck, lionizing the prospect of magic itself. I superciliously scoffed at their mockingly pusillanimous minds, my scornful disposition becoming my ultimate weapon to abase those students who assume they can merely perambulate through the realm of magic and escape unscathed. Since the emotions I express rarely stray far from acerbity and my idee fixe to become sangfroid, the pupils I teach have come to a common belief that I am entirely nihilistic when it comes to what they are capable of accomplishing in life. However, if that were to be the case, I could easily just allow the school to run rampant, teachers and students internecine in tearing the very foundation of Hogwarts apart. But alas, I could not let that happen for Hogwarts, though sometimes a nightmare, was the only home I had ever known.

My sharpness towards the young ones was not entirely disdain, but rather a conditioning of sorts. They have been lulled into a specious security which is just as wondrous as it is a malediction. I felt myself to have a duty of sorts to point out the egregious truth that they must realize before they unknowingly prance into the malefic magical world I had had the rotten luck to be ensnared into. I knew all too well that ignorance will be the first to strike when the guard is let down. It is ever so enticing to submit to the mellifluous and stereotypical magic of it all; to blind my haunted eyes of the evil that shrouds the tainted innocence of wizardry. So I have made it one of my many missions to ensure that those students whom I have for so few hours of the day leave aware of some of the horrific epiphanies that await them.

That is why for the pampered Potter spawn I must be the professor who gives him the harsh words he needs to mentally prepare himself for the trials he must face. I will not fail. I will gaze into Lily's eyes and sneer, I will spit insulting words through my teeth, and I will proclaim him daft knowing that through his glazed impressions of her brilliance, she is the one watching me. I will not fail, not for him, but for her.

Harry's POV

Is this what I had been waiting for? How many nights had I looked to where I knew the sky to be and yearned there to be a way, any way, for there to be something more to life than the one I had been living. Of all the places for a new start to begin, I find myself at a train station. I felt a strange sort of clinical detachment as I watched mothers with streaming eyes smothering their children. It was almost alien; except for the fact I had seen Aunt Petunia clutch Dudley to her bony body with such frenzied affection it caused me to feel nauseous and jealous at the same time.

I breathed in deeply; inhaling the air polluted with the words of other children. The very wind hummed a melody of hidden power, a current that swept beneath the heart and lifted it.

I walked hurriedly, specters of the Dursley's at my heels and promising escape if I could just reach the doors that stood open _for me._ I observed other children look back at their parental figures with elation and a strange sort of sadness and wondered if it would be any different if I were a part of, say, the red headed family with the bustling mother and gangly sons. Would I too look back with a small ounce of regret?

I hefted my trunk up, or rather attempted to. I made a small sound of frustration, couldn't I do the simplest of tasks? The red headed twins appeared magically and offered their comical assistance. I accepted gratefully.

Exasperatedly, I swept my sweaty bangs away from my forehead, intent on thanking the unusually kind twins. My words stuck in my throat as I gazed at their identical faces. I, who was quite adept at reading facial expressions (I had to be with the Dursleys) , was alarmed to their eyes bulging in a sort of wonderment and surprise.

They simultaneously swung forward to each other to be face to face.

"Blimey!"

"Do you think he is-"

"It couldn't be-"

"Who?" I questioned, growing impatient and slightly nervous.

"Harry Potter." They said dramatically.

"Oh, him." I said stupidly, quite unused to the sound of my name not spoken in a condescending or patronizing tone. "I mean yeah, I am." They simply stared for a moment, dumbfounded, until their mothers' loud voice yelled for them from behind.

Fred, or maybe it was George, was the first to break their seemingly practiced routine and looked back at me once in an incredulous gaze, and bounded forward to join his sibling. I sighed as I dragged my trunk further into the train, now beginning to anticipate just how different Hogwarts will be from the house I have known for these past ten years.

**AN: Hey everyone! Um, I will try to update at least once or twice a month, but I am working on actually writing my own novel soo…. Anywho, Please, any constructive criticism or anything you would like to see. I am only 13, and really wish to be a writer someday, but I have so much room for improvement and will take whatever I can. THANKS FOR READING!**


	3. Of Trains and Gingers

Same Green Eyes

Chapter 2: Magic

The train was just that, a train. When imagining what this mystical machine would look like the month I was still back at the Dursley's, I had subconsciously added a few faeries and levitating seats. I was slightly disappointed when I entered an empty compartment to discover that no, there would not be any jolly leprechauns to welcome me aboard and carry my bulging trunk with stubby arms. The compartment was, well… a compartment. Two rows of slightly musty seats facing one another, still rather inviting in their cushioned and antiquated way. Even with the unceremonious first step to my magical education, my heart (or what was left of it) would not seem to stop pumping rather rapidly. I quickly stowed my nineteenth century looking trunk overhead and observed the peculiar sight of the haphazard red headed family outside of the window.

The kindly looking mother was hassling the youngest son, Ron I think it was, while still clutching tightly to the hand of the small and wide eyed girl.

"Ron, you've got something on your nose."

Her voice was kind despite the slightly exasperated tone, but her son still wriggled as she attempted to rub of the black smudge on his long nose.

"Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on on his nosie?" one of the twins mocked. However, I was pleasantly surprised when I realized it was neither patronizing nor snide, but a bit playful. I shook my head slowly, bemusedly watching the strange family.

The oldest boy with a pompous air had once again joined the bunch, shoulders back so his unimpressive chest was thrown out, drawing attention to the unusually shiny silver badge adorned with the letter _P_. He acted as though he were superior, and at once Harry had an inkling that this boy would be no close friend of his.

"Can't stay long, Mother. I'm up front, the prefects have got two compartments to themselves-" My dislike was mounting as I listened to the way his tongue curled with something akin to adoration when he said the word _prefects_.

"Oh, are you a _prefect_, Percy?" said a twin with a false falsetto voice. "You should have said something, we had no idea."

The other twin, clearly performing some comical skit replied readily, eyes alight with mirth. "Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it once-"

"Or twice-"

"A minute-"

"All summer-"

Clearly enjoying themselves, they sang each word long and drawn out, clearly annoying their older sibling. "Oh, shut up." He sneered back at their playful banter. I was dimly reminded of a play we had read in primary school, The Scrooge. It was amusing to see someone's nose scrunch up so tightly.

I allowed my gazed to wander with a dream like intensity, observing the interactions amongst the students and their guardians. Small, inconsequential gestures of affection were often overlooked, I realized. A sweep of a hand unconsciously across a sweaty forehead, familiar fingers ran across unbrushed hair. It filled me with such a pang of envy that I bowed my head to cover my loathing of the treacherous emotions that threatened to consume me.

I pushed my hope to the back of my throat, willing it not to rise. _I was leaving. __**I was leaving.**_

'How do I look at this moment', I mused silently to myself, 'alone in a compartment on a mystical train, away to take me to a place of magic and fairytales. Do I look any different than last week, a place where the magic resided only in modern cleaning materials that made the stains _disappear?_ Where my scar was one of a mundane car crash, where my life was one of cleanly trimmed lawns and the acrid scent of lemon floor cleaner.'

I looked out over the bobbing heads to find the red headed family ending their discussion. Slightly disappointed I had spaced out and missed it, I watched as the children (excluding the youngest girl) ambled onto the train.

The compartment door slid open to reveal Ron, the youngest of the bustling mothers' brood. He looked strangely sheepish.

"Do ya mind? Everywhere else is full," he asked.

"Sure, no problem."

Silence.

The door rattled open once more to reveal the comical and identical duo. I was relieved that something, other than me, broke the stifling silence.

"Ron, we're gonna head up to the front of the train, Lee reckons he's got a giant spider. Oh, and Harry?" A twin said, turning to me. "Have we introduced ourselves? I'm Fred, and this handsome fellow here is George." With that they grinned for the umpteenth time and backed out of the enclosed space.

Ron looked at me with childlike wonder. "Are you really Harry Potter?"

Surprised (though, admittedly, not nearly as much as I should have been), I nodded.

"Oh- well I thought it would be just another one of their jokes. Have you really got- ya know…" He seemed uncomfortable saying the word 'scar' so I supplied it for him. He pointed at my forehead.

I pulled back my hair, all too aware of how his bright gaze settled on the mark engraved in my flesh.

"Wicked…." Ron breathed as I lowered my fringe. I laughed slightly and he smiled at me shyly. Yes, I told myself, this year will be different.

_**AN: Okay, so here is the game plan: at least one chapter a month. I'm sorry, but for some reason, I just don't like how this is turning out. **_ _**I will do a couple one shots and song fics in between, but I just haven't had that spark lately for fan fiction. But I am not giving up on this! Thank you for anyone who took the time to read this chapter, it is much appreciated. Please give me any advice! THANKS!**_


End file.
